Vegeta Learns About Different Things
by Lady Bulma
Summary: NEW!!! THE GROOVE! Vegeta has a few things to learn about living on Earth. Will he ever survive?! Includes every story except for Christmas. That is on its own seperate page. Please R&R!
1. Vegeta Learns About Halloween

Vegeta Learns About Halloween  
Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks ran up to his father in a Goku costume along with Goten in a Vegeta costume. Vegeta points at Goten. "Why the hell are you dressed like me Brat?"  
  
"It is Halloween!"  
  
"Guess what Daddy! Mommy says that you are taking us tricker treating this year!"  
  
"Your mother said what?!"  
  
"You get to take us tricker treating! Come on Daddy!"   
  
"I am not going out there with you looking like that Baka. Why the hell are you wearing costumes?"  
  
"Because it is part of the fun. Guess who you get to be!"  
  
"I am not dressing up like a baka."  
  
"Aw come on Vegeta. It is fun." Vegeta turned around when he heard that voice.   
  
"Kakorrot, what hell are you exposed to be?"  
  
"The Ox King."  
  
"I am not going out there with the baka."  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Here is your costume. Go change. Bulma said that if you didn't do this she would take away the gravity room and you would be sleeping on the couch for a month."  
  
"Kuso! Hand it to me now!" Vegeta took the costume and went to his room to change. Goku started to laugh and brought the boys closer to him.   
  
"Vegeta is dressing up a Freeza. I attached a bow to the back. Wait till you all see it."  
  
"Um Freeza was gay."  
  
"I know. I am getting him back for calling me a baka. Muhahahahaha!"  
  
"Neat. Daddy gets to be gay for Halloween!"   
  
"Yeah! Just don't tell him that Trunks. You can tell him tomorrow when I come over to visit. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Goku." Vegeta walked down the stairs. He was wearing the white Freeza costume. When he passed by them all Goku, Goten and Trunks busted up laughing because of the huge pink bow.  
  
"What are all of you laughing at? Let's get this over with."  
  
"We plan to hit five thousand houses Daddy. So you're gonna need to carry plenty of extra bags."  
  
"I am not gathering sugar. It just rots your teeth."  
  
"That is the point of Halloween Vegeta. Now come on or else we will be late." Goku lead the group out the door. Goten and Trunks were right behind Vegeta. They couldn't stop lauging. On their way out they saw Mirai Trunks.   
  
"Are you all going too?"  
  
"Yep. Come with us Trunks!"  
  
"Okay Trunks." Mirai Trunks was dressed as himself. Goku whispered to Trunks about the pink bow and what chibi Trunks had said. Mirai Trunks feel over laughing.  
  
"Get up Brat. I want to get this over with. This ritual that you earthlings do will not be joyful. Understood!?"  
  
"Sure Vegeta. Whatever." A little kid runs up to Vegeta.  
  
"Your gay."  
  
"What the hell did you just say to me?!" Chibi Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Goku and Goten all fall over laughing. Vegeta fires a ki blast at all of them. Goku knocks it aside and everyone begins to laugh harder. The little kid runs away. "That is it. This trip is..."  
  
"Hey Guys!" Gohan, Piccolo and Videl run up. Gohan and Videl are dressed in their Saiya-man costumes and Piccolo was dressed as Mr Popo. "Um...Vegeta....never mind." The other four begin to laugh again. Goku walks over to the three and tells them what is going on. Those three (even Piccolo) begin to laugh. Vegeta is just getting angrier.   
  
"Fine, I am moving on without you all!" The group gets up and runs over to Vegeta. They were almost done hitting their five thousand house goal when Bulma walked up. She was dressed as Chichi. She took one look at Vegeta and fell over laughing. "Stop that now Woman!"   
  
"I can't though. Trunks was it you?"  
  
"No Momma, Goku bought all the costumes."   
  
"Good job Goku. You got the right one for Vegeta." The entire group began to laugh again. Vegeta was trying very hard not to send them all to the next demension. He just picked up his bags and kept moving.   
  
"If you all don't stop this, your candy will be going to the next demension!" Everyone but Piccolo stopped. He had never seen anything so funny, and he didn't have any candy so there was no threat to him. Vegeta fired a ki blast at him. Piccolo was lauging so hard that he didn't even see it coming. He was left there while the rest of the group followed Vegeta.   
  
Chibi Trunks put down his ten bags. Vegeta sat on the couch still wearing his costume. Everyone was. Goku brought out a camera and took a picture of him. He then got everyone to stand together for a group picture. Chibi Trunks told Goku that he wanted to tell his dad about being gay. Goku laughed and said okay ready with the camera.  
  
"Daddy, do you know what your costume is about?"  
  
"I am exposed to be that wimp Freeza."  
  
"Not only that, but Freeza was gay. Also there is a pink bow on your costume."  
  
"What the hell?! KAKORROT!!!!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Vegeta started to fire ki blasts like mad. Goku laughed and knocked all of them aside. Vegeta continued with a round of punches. Goku just continued to block everything and laugh. All of a sudden Piccolo entered the room.   
  
"VEGETA! I'm gonna kill you for firing at me like that you unhonorable onore!" Piccolo hits him dead in the face. Vegeta fires back. Goku, while laughing, picks up the kids and leads everyone outside.   
  
"I guess Vman finally learned about Halloween. Trunks, your dad will probably never take you tricker treating again."  
  
"That is okay. Mommy said she would take me next year. And I got to see Daddy dressed up in pink." The entier group falls over laughing.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: And so you have it. Vegeta will never go tricker treating again. Please Review. =^_^= 


	2. Vegeta Learns About Thanksgiving

Veget Learns About Thanksgiving  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch minding his own business when the entire Z crew came walking in wearing Indian and Pilgram costumes. "What the hell are all of you bakas doing."  
  
"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving Daddy!"  
  
"What the hell is Thanksgiving?"  
  
"You don't know what Thanksgiving is Vman?"  
  
"Stop calling me Vman Kakorrot! No I don't and I won't find out if you don't tell me!"  
  
"It is my favorite day of the year. Chichi makes the most food ever. We have a big feast and this year it is here at Capsule Corp and we are going to have even more food to eat!" Goku clasped his hands together in joy and stared at the ceiling. "There are potatoes, ham, corn, bread, rice, vegetables, chicken, friut, gravy, and best of all is the Turky! I love Thanksgiving!"  
  
"All that food. What is the purpose of this Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Actually it is an American holiday, but we celebrate it as an excuse to eat."  
  
"That is stupid. Why are you all dressed like baka's."  
  
"Thanksgiving is about when the pilgrims landed at America Daddy, and they had a big feast with the indians there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It is fun! You get to jump up and down and holler!" Chibi Trunks and Goten jumped and hollered circling Vegeta. Mirai Trunks stared laughing at him. Vegeta fired a ki blast at him. ~Not another stupid human holiday. I am not dressing up!~ Vegeta scowls at the group. Goten and Chibi Trunks, who are very afraid, sit down. Goku starts laughing.   
  
"Don't be afraid of him kids. He will never really hurt you. And if he does come a get me because I am stronger than him!"  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten reply at the same time. "Okay!" Mirai Trunks falls over laughing.  
  
"KAKORROT!" Vegeta and him have a mini battle that is quickly broken up by Bulma.   
  
"Vegeta! Not in the house! Now get into your indian costume at this instant!"  
  
"I will not dress up like a baka! Do you hear me Woman?!"  
  
"NO! Go!" Vegeta afraid of being blackmailed went to his room to change. He would get Kakorrot back one day.  
  
Chibi Trunks runs up to his mother. "Is Daddy gonna be an Indian too?"  
  
"Yes! And then you can jump around and holler with him!"  
  
"Yeah!" Vegeta comes trudging down the stairs. He looked absolutely ridiculous wearing a chief indians outfit. By now Mirai Trunks was suffocating.   
  
"Shut it Mirai Brat! I am not in the mood." Mirai Trunks continued to laugh. Piccolo walked into the room.   
  
"Bulma, can't I wear my turban? This hat is bothering my tentacles."  
  
"No not you Namek!"  
  
"Vegeta? You look really stupid wearing that. Goku get the camera!" Goku pulled out an instant camera from nowhere and got a picture of Vegeta. Vegeta charged at him with everything he had. Goku laughed and climbed onto his Nimbus took off as fast as the cloud would take him. Vegeta decided not to follow, but to kill the namek instead. He fired a large ki blast at the green man. Piccolo knocked it away.  
  
"Muhahahahahahahaha! I have been training in the room of Spirit and Time! Muhahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Curse you Namek! I'll kill you for giving Kakorrot ideas!" Chibi Trunks grabbed onto his leg.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, come play with me and Goten."  
  
"Not now Brat. Daddy has to kill the Namek."  
  
"NOOO! You gotta play with us now!"  
  
"I said go away. Now scram."  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! PLAY WITH US NOW!"  
  
"Vegeta, play with our son now!" Bulma was looking angry with him.  
  
"FINE! What do I have to do?"  
  
"You have to jump around and holler."   
  
"Fine." Vegeta jumped around and hollered with the two brats. Mirai Trunks took out his camrecorder and taped the whole thing. Vegeta noticed this and tried to fire a ki blast at it. Mirai Trunks gaurded it with his life. The rest of the day proceeded much like this.  
  
~Thanks Giving Day~  
  
Vegeta is sitting at the head of the table. Goku is sitting in the middle. His hands are tied down. Everyone else has found a seat. Chichi and Bulma are taking their time bringing in all of the plates of food. Vegeta is starting to enjoy Thanksgiving. They pray to Dende and each put a large amount of food on their plates. Then they untie Goku. He immediatly begins to devour the table. It is an all out war and it is every man for himself. Piccolo is just happy with a bottle of water. It was Goku who started the main battle though. He through a roll at Vegeta. Vegeta took that as a challenge and threw some mash potatoes at him. Trunks seeing his father throwing food threw a piece of ham at Goten. Goten took the nearest bowl of Corn and poured it over his mothers head. Chichi took the nearest bowl of Peas and started throwing them at everyone. She stopped when she got to Piccolo. "Don't even think about it!" She grins evily and throws some. Piccolo starts squirting her with his water. Chichi tries to grab the bottle. When she gets it she accidently squirts it at Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks takes steaming gravy infront of him and flings some at everyone. Bulma is throwing all the Turky at anyone who hits her. Goku is trying to catch all the food he can with his mouth. Vegeta fires a round of potatoes at Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks gets up and goes to get the video for eveyones enjoyment. Vegeta pales when a picture of him having fun with his brat and Goten comes onto the screen. Mirai Trunks mouths that will teach you to Vegeta. Vegeta fires a ki blast at him. That starts a ki war.   
  
Later that night Goku is cleaning the room. It is his late night snack. Vegeta is being yelled at by Bulma. Chichi is apologizing to Bulma. Mirai Trunks is laughing at Vegeta. Chibi Trunks and Goten have since taken Piccolo hostage and they are playing Indians with him. Piccolo is trying to escape.   
  
Vegeta thinks about his day. ~What the hell was that exposed to be? If Kakorrot wasn't there I could have eaten all that food. Kakorrot, you ruin every thing! Were we exposed to throw food at each other? Don't tell me we have to do that every year? Oh look, Chibi Trunks is taking care of the Namek for me. Good boy! He will get to train even longer in the gravity room now. That will teach the Namek! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!~  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So how was it? Did you all like it? If everyone likes it I am going to write one for every holiday out there and post them on that day! Please review. =^_^= 


	3. Vegeta Learns About School

Vegeta Learns About School  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author's note: Here is a special lesson that Vegeta learns. Look for one around Christmas and the New Year. I plan to post one on every holiday. There will also be some other special ones like this. =^_^=  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was sitting infront of the TV just minding his own business when Bulma came in. She sat down next to him. "Ah I am so stressed!"  
  
"What is it that you want?" He knew that look. She only wore that look when she wanted something. And this time it was something big.  
  
"Chibi Trunk's parents come to school day is tomorrow and I can't make it. He wanted me to go with him so bad too."   
  
"And you want me to go with him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is no way! I don't do your cultures stupid rituals anymore!"  
  
"This isn't a holiday Vegeta! All you have to do is sit with Trunks. That is it. And if you don't..."  
  
"Yeah I know the deal. I will sleep on the couch for a month and the gravity chamber will be detroyed. Fine! I will go, but if I have to do anything else..." He was interupted by Bulma kissing him.  
  
"Thank you Veggie chan! Trunks, I got Daddy to go with you!" Mirai Trunks stepped into the room.  
  
"What did you get Vegeta to do?"  
  
"Oh sorry honey, not you. I was talking to Chibi Trunks. His parents come to school day is tomorrow and I can't make it so Vegeta will be going for me." Mirai Trunks burst up laughing. Since he already went through this he knew exactly what was going to happen. Vegeta eyed him curiously.  
  
"If he is laughing then I am not going!"  
  
"But you have to! You know the deal."  
  
"Damn that deal! Fine I will go!"   
  
"Chibi Trunks, come here!" The little kid bounded down the stairs. He looked over to his mom. "Daddy is going with you to your class tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah! Daddy, guess what! Goten and his dad are going to be there. And my teacherl is gonna have food for you. AND WE GET TO SING!"  
  
"Oh Dende, NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mirai Trunks began to roll on the floor laughing. His day was pretty boring, but this sounded interesting.  
  
"Chibi Trunks, let me come with you."  
  
"Brother is gonna come too! Yeah!" Since Mirai Trunks spent a lot of time with them Chibi Trunks got into the habit of calling him brother. Bulma was smiling. Mirai Trunks was cracking up. Vegeta was praying to Dende and Chibi Trunks was telling him everything that they were going to do.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the class room with Mirai Trunks and Chibi Trunks. The room was filled with parents and students. Goku, Piccolo and Goten were sitting in one of the corners. Gohan followed them into the room. "Why are all of you Sons here?!"  
  
"I am the teacher Vegeta. Piccolo comes here when he is bored and Dad is here for Goten. Hey Mirai."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you nerd! I was talking to myself!"  
  
"Just don't curse in here Vegeta."  
  
"I don't give a damn!"  
  
"I said don't curse! Geez Vegeta, you are so annoying. Just take your seat." Gohan pointed to the seat next to Goku.  
  
"Next to Kakorrot! There is no way."  
  
"I am incharge here and you will obey me."  
  
"Whatever." Mirai Trunks was trying not to laugh too hard. Chibi Trunks smiled and sat down next to Goten. Goku greeted his friend.   
  
"Vman, glad you could make it."  
  
"Shut up Kakorrot. I am not in the mood. And don't call me Vman!" Gohan motioned for everyone to stop talking.   
  
"Hello every body and welcome to Satan Elementary school. I am the second grade teacher Mr. Son. Today we are going to start off with your childrens art work. I believe that art frees the mind so we spend a good amount of time painting and singing. First the children would like to show you their paintings." All of the kids got out their paintings and handed them to their parents. In the back corner Piccolo, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Goku studied the two paintings. Chibi Trunk's painting was of Goku beating Vegeta. Normally Gohan would not allow violence in the class room, but he made an exception for this. Goten's drawing was of Shenlon the dragon. Goku hugged his son and told him that he was proud of him. Vegeta was still staring at his son's painting. Mirai Trunks took one look at it and burst up laughing.   
  
"When I did this painting I did the same thing." Piccolo couldn't understand the purpose of the painting, but he liked Chibi Trunk's painting. Vegeta was still staring at it. Finally he spoke up.  
  
"What the heck is this supposed to be?" Chibi Trunks pointed to the pictures while explaining.  
  
"That is you and that is Goku beating you!" Vegeta took another look at it.   
  
"Brat! Why would you paint that!?"  
  
"Because Goku beat you the morning when I painted it. It was the only thing that I could think of." Vegeta made a fist with his right hand, but stopped himself from killing the brat. Mirai Trunks was still laughing at him. Vegeta once again feeling that he was king of the universe fired a ki blast at him. Trunks caught it and threw it right back at him. Now Goku started to laugh. Piccolo sat down and meditated until Gohan came back.  
  
"What did you think of their paintings? I know you loved yours Vegeta. Trunks told me all about it." Gohan started to laugh now. "I had better move on to the singing." Gohan made his way to the front of the class. "I hope you all enjoyed your childrens work. Now I would like to move onto singing. We will be singing the DBZ theme song, Rock the Dragon." Gohan moved over to the cassett player and turned it on. Everybody sang but Mirai Trunks who was still laughing, Piccolo, he never sang any way, and Vegeta. Vegeta stared at them all like they were nuts. Chibi Trunks pulled on his pants leg and looked up to him pleadingly. He knew that the brat would tell Bulma so he began to sing. Chibi Trunks smiled and continued to scream out the lyrics. Gohan smiled evily to himself. ~Perfect! Tonight when we are all over at C. Corp I can show this tape of Vegeta singing! MuHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!~ Gohan began his lesson on biology. Vegeta was getting bored so he decided to make a paper football. After about 100 tries Mirai Trunks just made it for him. Vegeta nodded to him. He then looked over to Goku. ~Kakorrot you fool! I shall now dispose of you with my killing paper football attack thingy!~ Vegeta carefully placed the triangle on the table and aimed it so that it would get the most air and speed in hitting Goku. He fired it and it hit Goku in the eye.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! What is wrong with you Vegeta?! Dende! That hurt! Did you think that that was funny?!" Vegeta fell over laughing. Goku came onto him with a series of ki blasts. Gohan saw every moment of it, from the beginning of the paper footballs life till it hit Goku. Goku was winning so he decided not to stop it. Piccolo was also watching.  
  
"Finally some action! Let me get the camera." Piccolo pulled out an instant camera from nowhere and took several pictures of Goku beating Vegeta. When it was over he got a picture of a badly broken Vegeta. Mirai Trunks was having a hard time breathing he was still laughing so hard. Goten gave Vegeta a senzu bean. Vegeta thanked the boy and decided that paper footballs were a waist of time. Chibi Trunks looked at his father angry.  
  
"Daddy, you aren't being good!"  
  
"Vegeta, in this class we stand in the corner when we miss behave." Gohan pointed to the corner closest to him. Vegeta got up and stood in the corner. Piccolo began to take more pictures. Vegeta fired another ki blast at him. Goku knocked it out of the way to protect the camera. Piccolo thanked him and took another picture.   
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch minding his own business again, when Gohan, Goten, Goku, Piccolo, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Piccolo, Bulma, Chichi, and basically the rest of the gang stepped in. He had had enough at the damned school so what were they all doing here? Piccolo had in his hands a photo albulm and Gohan had a video tape. Gohan grinned evily and nodded to Piccolo and his dad. They held down Vegeta while he set up the movie. The entire group laughed at Vegeta. He sat there in horror. ~Oh shit! They taped me! I am gonna kill them all!~ Piccolo then passed around the photo albulm. Goku was getting hungry so he stepped into the kitchen and took all the food for himself. Vegeta watched in horror as he slowly ate everything. Mirai Trunks was on the floor laughing at him. Chibi Trunks was still upset that Vegeta blew up the class room and everyone had to go home. Chichi was hitting him with a frying pan for getting her son fired. Bulma was talking about the deal. Piccolo was telling Nail and Kami everything that was going on.   
  
Vegeta's thought of the day: My son is not going back to that torture room. Not only do they make you sing and paint, but those teachers are evil. One day I will get that Namek and his stupid nerd friend. And of course one day I will surpass Kakorrot. As for his brat Goten. That boy will get a little something extra for the senzu bean. The Mirai brat is going to get the beating of his life if he doesn't stop laughing! And note to self, never fire paper footballs at Kakorrot!~  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Vegeta learned the truth about school. So did you all like it? Please review! =^_^= 


	4. Vegeta Learns About New Years

Vegeta Learns About New Years  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon or Tekken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was just getting over Christmas. He was once again sitting on the couch minding his own business when Mirai Trunks came in with Gohan and Piccolo. They were each carrying a box. They took one look at Vegeta and shrugged. They then started taking things our of the box. Vegeta stared at them quizicly and shrugged. He could just blast them to death. Then the woman would kill him. He could just seriously injure them. They began to tape things to the walls and set up different colorful things. They then stuck a party hat on Vegeta's head and a noise maker in his mouth. He ripped them off. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Setting up for New Years eve," Mirai Trunks stated.  
  
"Oh shit not another holiday. Didn't we just have one?"  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
"Then why the hell are we having another one?"  
  
"Because it is New Year."  
  
"So you are saying you celebrate Christmas and then like only a week after you have another holiday?!"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Figures. Is Kakorrot and his family coming over?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh and Vegeta, Mom wants to talk to you."  
  
"What does the Woman want now?"  
  
"It is pretty important. You are like the last person to find out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would go talk to her." Vegeta gets up wondering what he didn't know. Before he could reach Bulma Chibi Trunks came running up to him with Goten.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, guess what! Not only is it New Years Eve, but Momma is gonna have a baby!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Goten clapped his hands in joy. Why did everything have to happen to him? He went into his room to talk to Bulma. She was sitting on the bed thinking. She looked up when he came in.  
  
"Vegeta! We are going to have another baby!"  
  
"The Chibi just told me! Is this pregnancy going to take nine months too?"  
  
"Actually Vegeta, I have been keeping this a secret from you so you wouldn't worry, but I have been pregnant for the last eight months."  
  
"And you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to leave me again like how you did when I told you about Trunks. You weren't even there for his birth. You came back when he was a month old. You think I am going to tell you! Now you are stuck here. Everyone has known about it but you and they will be watching you."  
  
"God Damn it! I thought you were getting a little fat." She got up and smacked him. "What did I say?"  
  
"You called me fat!"  
  
"Well, you are!"  
  
"That is it! Get dressed in that tuxedo and get down stairs. You are going to party along right with us."  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!! Life sucks!"  
  
"Yeah, well shut your mouth and go with it." Vegeta got into the tuxedo.   
  
"I look like tuxedo mask. I look absolutely gay. I told you I didn't want to dress up!"  
  
"Shut your mouth! Get down stairs and go help Mirai Trunks decorate! I will be down there in a minute." Vegeta scowled and went down stairs still in shock from what he had found out. Everyone was staring at him when he got in there.  
  
"What the hell are you all looking at?!" The door bell rang and Mirai Trunks opened it. Videl, Pan, Chichi, Goku, #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi and Tien all came walking in. Vegeta moved to the closest wall and started banging his head on it. Goku came right up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Vman! Been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Kakorrot! I just saw you five days ago! This is the worst day of my life."  
  
"Oh, you found out about Bulma!" Mirai Trunks pulled Goku away. He then whispered something in his ear, but Vegeta could still hear it.  
  
"Vegeta is losing his mind, so I would leave him alone." Goku nodded.  
  
"I heard that you insilent brat!" Mirai Trunks yelped and ran as fast as he could behind Piccolo. Bulma came walking down the stairs. All the girls surrounded her and asked her about the baby and things of that nature. Vegeta turned back to the wall and continued to hit his head on it. Chibi Trunks was watching his father. He motioned for Goten to follow him. They stood on each side of Vegeta and started to bang their heads on the wall. Bulma pulled them back.   
  
"Don't do what Vegeta does. He is going insane and he needs to be left alone."  
  
"Okay Bulma."  
  
"Okay Mommy." Trunks and Goten ran off to the tv and started playing Tekken. All of the warriors except for Vegeta sat down infront of the tv with the two little boys and started making bets on who would win. Piccolo who had no intrest sat down next to where Vegeta was banging his head and began meditating. A banging sound came from the door. Bulma opened it. She motioned for the man to come in. He was followed in by a cart. She showed him the dining room. Goku watched intently as all the food was brought into the house. When he was done Bulma payed him and then announced dinner. Everyone ran to the large dinning room grabbing all the food before Goku could get to it. Vegeta took his seat at the head of the table. Goku decided to sit right next to him. While eating Goku would continuously try to steel Vegeta's food. Vegeta got so sick of it that he stuck Goku with his fork. Goku screamed out in pain and started dancing around in pain. Vegeta was rolling on the floor lauging. Chichi had enough. She got up and hit Vegeta with a frying pan.  
  
"Don't hurt my husband!" Vegeta shut up and sat back down at his seat and continued to eat. Goku eventually sit back down forgeting about what Vegeta had done and continued to try and steal food from him. Vegeta hit his head against the table. Goten and Chibi Trunks shrugged and followed Vegeta's example. Mirai Trunks busted up lauging. Piccolo continued to meditate. Chichi was trying to get Goku to stop. Tien, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, and Krillin were betting on Goten and Chibi Trunks. Videl and #18 were talking to Bulma.   
  
After the meal everyone went back into the living room. Goten and Chibi Trunks went back to playing Tekken and Tien, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, and Krillin were watching intently hoping they had betted on the better kid. Gohan took a seat next to Piccolo and helped him set up his video camera. Vegeta was banging his head on the wall and Mirai Trunks was laughing at him. Chichi was yelling at Goku and the rest of the girls were talking.   
  
Gohan sat back and watched as Piccolo began documenting the evening. It was ten oclock and they had two hours before midnight. Piccolo started on the far side of the room. "Welcome to Vegeta's first New Years Eve! I am here with my companion Gohan. And we are documenting this amazing experience. Yet another fight is going on between Goku and Chichi. It looks as if Chichi is winning like usual. In the middle of the room Goten and Chibi Trunks are battling it out to the death in Tekken. A very honorable battle if you ask me. Yet the honor in this battle has been lessoned by The humans and animals betting on the two little kids. Then of course we have Mirai Trunks. Once again he cannot stop laughing at Vegeta. Vegeta just found out that Bulma was eight months pregnant and he is hitting his head against the wall. I can see why Mirai Trunks can never stop lauging." Piccolo continued to tape the room. Bulma sighed and looked over to her husband.   
  
"Vegeta, would you stop that please!" Vegeta looked behind him. He sent a ki blast at Mirai Trunks and some how Goku knocked it away. Vegeta cursed Goku's name and looked over to Piccolo. Piccolo was carrying a black box and he was talking to himself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Namek?"  
  
"Vegeta has taken a break from torturing himself for a special interview. Vegeta, could you tell us your feelings on Bulma being pregnant?"  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!"  
  
"A video recorder."  
  
"So it is like a camera?"  
  
"Basically. Could you answer the question?"  
  
"Point that thing away from me!!! Before I blast it!" Piccolo walked away. He just spent a lot of money on this camera and he didin't want it to be destroyed yet. Vegeta sat down on a couch and stared into space. Mirai Trunks sat down next to him. "Is this all we have to do?"  
  
"No, we have to stay up until mid night to be awake when the year changes."  
  
"That is pointless. Who the hell made that up?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we are all up."  
  
"What if we aren't?"  
  
"Then you just miss the excitment and the ball dropping."  
  
"Ball dropping?"  
  
"They drop the ball at midnight in New York. We watch it on tv every year." Vegeta got to thinking. Why watch a ball being dropped when he could drop his own ball.   
  
"Get me two balls."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Get them and get outside! Now!" Mirai Trunks ran to Chibi Trunks's room and grabbed two soccer balls and went out side. He handed one to Vegeta. Vegeta flew up one hundred feet in the air and dropped it. Before it hit the ground he blew it up. "Now wasn't that better than tv?"  
  
"Yeah! That was cool. Hold on and let me get everyone. It is almost midnight." Mirai Trunks went back into the house and brought everyone outside. He then flew up to Vegeta handing him the second ball. "When I get to 1 drop the ball." Mirai looked down at everyone. "Make room!" Everyone parted leaving a circle. Vegeta grinned evily. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Vegeta dropped the ball and just before it hit the ground he blew it up. Everyone clapped in joy and at the marvelous light show. Vegeta bowed and flew back down to earth. Mirai Trunks laughed his way down to the ground. They all went back inside and went their seperate ways saying good bye. Krillin, Yamcha and Puar were crying becuase Goten won more games than Trunks. Goku was still being yelled at by Chichi. Gohan and Videl were playing with Pan as they left. Piccolo was lauging evily at all the editing he had to do on his new tape. Mirai Trunks went to bed. Chibi Trunks and Goten went up to Chibi Trunks's room to get some sleep. Bulma and Vegeta went to bed themselves.  
  
Vegeta's Thought of the day: That was stupid. The only thing that was cool was when I got to blow up the ball. That was awsome. At least Piccolo doesn't meditate so much anymore. But a camera of all things! Couldn't he find a better hobby. All these human holidays are stupid and pointless. And now the woman is going to have another baby! Life sure is hell at times. Note to self: never let Kakorrot sit next to you while eating.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well, how was it? Vegeta is losing his mind. Look for Vegeta Learns About Babies some time in January. Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  



	5. Vegeta Learns About Babies

Vegeta Learns About Babies  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.   
  
Author's note: Lately, I have been getting bad and rather RUDE reviews from a person known as "Static." Well, I would like to know from everyone if they agree with his reviews. You can just say so in your review. Here are his:   
Static 01-20-2001 03:06 PM   
Your'e a Idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Static 01-15-2001 12:58 PM   
Don't ever write another DBZ Fic.   
Please tell me if you agree or disagree. I want everyone to do this. It really will encourage me. Thank you. And now onto the story. =^_^= Oh yeah, and Static. If you are reading this, never challenge the lady. Cause I don't take that kind of shit.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was sitting on his couch minding his own business again as he heard Bulma screaming for him. Mirai Trunks came bounding into the room. "Vegeta! Get off your lazy ass! Mom is ready to have her baby!"  
  
"Damnit! I was just getting comfortable."  
  
"Now! She needs to be taken to the hospital."  
  
"I know, I know. Take care of the chibi brat." Vegeta casually got up and climbed the stair case. Bulma was sitting on the bed.   
"Vegeta! Get your ass over here and fly me to the hospital."  
  
"I am going as fast as I can Woman!"  
  
"No you aren't! And if you don't move faster, this baby will be born right here." Vegeta jumped and picked her up and flew her as fast as he could to the hospital. He really didn't want to deliver a baby.   
  
Meanwhile, Mirai Trunks was having a hard time. Chibi Trunks was asking every single question about babies. "Where do babies come from?"  
  
"Ask Mom."  
  
"But I want to know right now."  
  
"Ask Mom."  
  
"But I want to know!"  
  
"Ask Mom." Mirai Trunks simply did not know what to say to the kid. He didn't know what Bulma would say so he told the kid to ask his mom. The phone began ringing. Mirai Trunks answered it. "Moushi Moushi. Oh hey Goku."  
  
"Hey Mirai. I felt Vegeta's ki everywhere. Are you guys in some kind of danger?"  
  
"Um...not really. Mom is having her baby."  
  
"Really?! We will be at the hospital. I am going to get everyone." Goku hung up on the other line. Mirai Trunks looked into the reciever and shook his head. Vegeta was not going to like this at all.   
  
"Well, I guess we should go down there too." He sighed and picked up his five year old chibi self. This was going to be one long day.  
  
Vegeta had been sitting with Bulma for many hours now. He could tell that everyone was waiting outside the door. Including the ki he hated most, Kakorroto. He sighed and looked back at Bulma. Her contractions were coming closer. The entire thing disgusted him. He would have rather been waiting outside the room. But then Bulma would be mad with him. And considering her mood lately that wouldn't be a good thing. She cried out as several nurses and a doctor entered the room. They smiled and looked over to Vegeta. The shortest of the nurses was already asking him questions. "Are you Vegeta Breifs?"  
  
"I am the prince of Saiya-jins to you!" he said with fury. She backed off a little bit.  
  
"Alright, I need you to go stand by your wife's side and hold her hand." Vegeta stood there pretending not to hear. "Your highness," she added. He smirked and moved to Bulma's side. She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. He swore that he could hear some bones breaking. When he did get a chance to look at his hand, his fingers were bent in a unatural postion. He also decided that births were messy and this would be the last child he ever had. He had a hard enough time with Trunks. "One last push Bulma!" Bulma grabbed onto his hand and broke every bone that wasn't already broken. The doctor held up a baby. "Congradulations! It is a girl!" After they did all the measurements they handed the baby to Bulma. She smiled at her. She then looked up to Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you for being with me. I couldn't have done it with out you."  
  
"My hand..."  
  
"Oh, sorry. What should we name her?"  
  
"My hand..." He was staring at it sadly.  
  
"Fine. Then I will pick a name. You shall be called Bra."  
  
"My hand..." The doors flew open and the entire Z crew came rushing in. Goku was in the lead. He was grinning like a fool. Goten and Trunks catiously approached the baby. The first thing they did was poke it in the arm. The rest of the Z gang was congradulating Vegeta. Chichi had since taken Bra into her own arms. She was wishing for a third child now. Vegeta was ready to faint with all the pats on the back. Goku took his bad and hand shook it still smiling. "KAKORROTO! AH! MY HAND!"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Vman. What happened to your hand?"  
  
"Bulma." Goku slapped his back playfully and laughed.  
  
"Same thing happend to me Vman."  
  
"Never call me Vman again Kakorroto! I am the Prince of Saiya-jins to you!" Mirai Trunks was just staring at his sister. Well she was and wasn't his sister. It was far to complicated. He took her out of Chichi's arms and started making faces at her to get her to laugh. Bulma laughed a little bit from her bed.  
  
"Give her a chance to sleep Trunks. She just went through the hardest thing in her life."   
  
"Okay Mom." He gave the baby back to Chichi. Vegeta decided that it was his turn to see the brat. He picked her up and held her up so that he could see all of her.  
  
"Welcome to life brat." Bra cooed a little bit. Vegeta could already see that this cute baby would cause him a lot of problems. Piccolo tapped his shoulder. Vegeta turned around with Bra in his arms to see what the Namek wanted. Piccolo took a picture of the scene. The little vien on Vegeta's forehead popped out. If there was one thing he hated. It was having his picture taken.  
  
Vegeta's thought for the day: Well, I never want to go through that again! Live births are messy. I don't like em. Kakorroto decided to show me his home videos of Gohan and Goten being born. I have decided never to be at one again. And the new brat. I can sense it. She has some kind of power over me. I don't like it. Note to self: destroy the Namek's camera.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope you all liked it. Please review. Oh and remember to tell me your thoughts on what Static said. Thank you everyone. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Vegeta Learns About Valentines Day

Vegeta Learns About Valentines Day  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Tekken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was once again sitting on his couch minding his own business when Mirai Trunks came in, making out with this girl. He didn't even notice the disgusted Vegeta until he almost sat on top of him. "Watch it Brat!"  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing in here!?"  
  
"I am always on my couch! Get your own and take your mate out of here!" Mirai Trunks turned bright red.  
  
"Vegeta, she isn't my mate! She is my girlfriend."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"No it isn't. You see a mate is someone who you well you know, and a girlfriend is someone you care a lot about, but you don't live with her."   
  
"But I would love to live with you Trunksie!" she interuppted.  
  
"As I with you, but right now I need to focus on my education and then I will have more time for you." He smiled at her and she frowned a bit, but it quickly disapeered when he kissed her.   
  
"I totally agree."  
  
"You two disgust me in words that can not be described," Vegeta announced as they continued to make out infront of him. He sat there watching as if it were some TV show for a good five minutes, but that quickly became boring. "Get out of my living room!" Mirai Trunks finally looked over to him. He then saw Vegeta's angry face and knew it was time to go.  
  
"Um...Marie, come on. I think Vegeta wants us to go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Vegeta smirked as the couple left to go make out some where else. As they left Goten and Chibi Trunks came in. They both grinned at Vegeta and took a seat on the floor to watch some TV. Normally Vegeta would yell at them to go to a different TV, but since he was in a good mood from taking power over Mirai Trunks he let them stay. Everything that was on was filled with hearts and flowers and pink things. Oh, how he dispised pink! And that shirt Bulma gave him! He burned it the second he could. It just insulted his Saiya-jin heritage. Both Goten and Trunks moaned in disgust also. They obviously did not prefer the color pink either.   
  
"I hate Valentines day," Goten announced.  
  
"Me too! The only thing on tv is love stuff. What is so great about that? Girls are icky!" Chibi Trunks replied.  
  
"Wait wait wait, back up a moment. What is Valentines day?" Vegeta asked. Chibi Trunks looked up to him.  
  
"It is the worst holiday on the planet! It is a day dedicated to love! And they don't show any violence on TV! And in school we have to give out Valentines!"  
  
"What are Valentines?!"  
  
"Littlecardsandboxesofcandythat sayIloveyouandhavelaceandtheyareallpinkandredandI don'tlikeitcauseyougetthemfromgirlsandtheymakeyoutalktogirlsandIdon'tlikethegirlscausethegirlsareickycausetheyhavecooties!" Chibi Trunks said all in one breath. Goten just nodded along with him. Vegeta blinked not really understanding a word of that.   
  
"Okay, could you say that again, but ten times slower?"  
  
"Why? Didn't you understand me?"  
  
"Of course I understood you! I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins!"  
  
"Then, why do you need me to repeat all that?" Vegeta ignored that comment.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"But, I don't wanna!"  
  
"GR! FINE! OUT NOW!" Chibi Trunks and Goten yelped and ran as fast as they could. Vegeta grunted and turned back to the tv. He started channel surfing trying to find anything worth watching. Absolutely everything was pink! He flipped it off and went back to what he was originaly doing. Sitting and doing nothing. He looked over to the wall and stared at it. It was his favorite thing to do besides train and eat. He continued to watch the wall until Bulma came in and took a seat next to him.   
  
"It is Valentines day."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We are going on a group date with Goku and Chichi. You will behave or else!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"You know what!"  
  
"Damn the gravity room!"  
  
"Exactly. It is in an hour, ugh! I need to find a babysitter! Ours just cancled. Wait! Mirai Trunks will have to do it!"  
  
"He won't. He has some new girl over."  
  
"That is too bad!" Just as she was saying this a teenage girl went running through the room crying and through the front door. Mirai Trunks came running after her. Vegeta smirked. Bulma got a very mad expresion. "Trunks! You made another one cry!"  
  
"I am sorry if I have fifty girls chasing me everywhere and calling me all the time! Okay!?"  
  
"You will have to be punished. You must babysit the kids tonight!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I have a date with Heather!"  
  
"That is just too bad for you! It is time you learned not to make girls cry."  
  
"But...but...but...but..I can't help it!" Bulma shook her head ending the discusion.   
  
"We are going out with Goku and Chichi. Watch both Goten and Chibi Trunks and Bra. She is in her room taking a nap. That is all you have to do!"  
  
"Can I have someone over to help me?"  
  
"Who?" Mirai Trunks started to laugh evily.  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
"Sure why not?" Vegeta looked from the wall to them.  
  
"There is no way in hell the Namek is coming over to help you too! I don't like the fangs. They disturb me. And I don't want him scaring my princess."   
  
"Um...right. I'll go call him right now." Mirai Trunks left the room to give the Namek a call. Bulma was trying to calm Vegeta down. She knew that this really wasn't his idea of fun.   
  
"VMAN! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed.  
  
"Do you know how old that is?!"  
  
"I just heard it on the tv a few months ago and I always wanted to try it."   
  
"Right. You see the key words there were a few months ago! MONTHS! That means it is old and no longer cool."  
  
"I think it is cool."  
  
"You just keep thinking that then." Vegeta sighed. He was being lead out of the house into the dangerous world of reastraunts, with Goku, none the less. He could tell this would be a living hell. He was placed into the back of a car with Goku. Chichi and Bulma were sitting up front talking about...whatever women talked about. Vegeta didn't really care as long as Goku left him alone and he got to eat. He sighed and looked out the window as Goku continuously poked his shoulder.  
  
Mirai Trunks, Piccolo, Goten and Chibi Trunks were all sitting infront of the TV. They were watching Tekken, The Motion Picture. It was their favorite movie because of all the martial arts in it. Every now and then Piccolo would get up to check on Bra. Who would have thought that he had a soft spot for baby girls? Who would have thought that of Vegeta? It seemed to be popular with people like them. Mirai Trunks was just happy that he wasn't watching her. The part came where you first saw Kazuya as an adult and Goten and Trunks imitaded him as he stated the obvious over and over again. They looked so funny! Mirai Trunks couldn't help but laugh. As they did so, the phone began to ring. Mirai Trunks got up to get it. "Hello?"  
  
"Trunks, it is me Mom."  
  
"Which mom?"  
  
"The one from this timeline."  
  
"Oh, wassup?"  
  
"We are at the hospital again."  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Well it started like this..."  
  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Go away Kakorrot! This is my food!"  
  
"Can I please just have that tiny little dumpling?!"  
  
"NO!" Vegeta covered his plate with his hands. He would never give up his food to Kakorrot. He wouldn't even give it up to Bulma! His food was sacred to him. It wasn't funny to take some of it. Goku pouted and looked down at his own plate. He had eaten all of his dumplings earlier.   
  
"Just one?" he whispered.  
  
"NO!" Vegeta fired a ki blast at him in the middle of the reasturaunt to get his point across. Goku, instinctively, knocked it away, accidently destroying one of the windows.   
  
"Opps," was all Goku said. Chichi got very mad and hit him over the head with her purse.  
  
"Do you know that we have to pay for that?!"  
  
"We will pay for it Chichi. Don't worry. It was just as much Vegeta's fault," Bulma stated looking over to Vegeta with a glare that could kill. He just gulped and stuffed the dumpling into his mouth. Goku watched as he did this and started crying.   
  
"Goku! Stop that crying!" Chichi yelled over him.  
  
"But, I really wanted that dumpling!"  
  
"I will make you some dumplings when we get home only if you stop that hideous sound." Goku sniffed a few times and looked down at his plate, still sad about losing that dumpling.  
  
"Okay." The manager came over and charged them for the window. Bulma handed him the check and looked over to Vegeta.   
  
"I am not saying sorry! I needed to fire that blast!"  
  
"Say it Vegeta!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"NO!" Goku decided that he should help Bulma.  
  
"You really should say your sorry Vegeta."  
  
"Kakorrot! Stay out of this!"  
  
"But you should!"   
  
"That is it! I am sick and tired of you! We end this now and here!"  
  
"End what?"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta got up and grabbed his chair by the back smashing it over Goku's head.   
  
"Hey! That hurt! Not a lot, but it still hurt!"  
  
"I am going to do more than that!" Vegeta lunged at Goku and tackled him to the ground. They then began destroying the place as they fought. The manager managed to make it over to Bulma again and ask for more money as Goku and Vegeta continued to fight. Bulma was nearly in tears, but she handed over several thousands of dollars. Chichi was crying. This was the worst Valentines day ever, for both of them. Slowly the shouts of fighting dwindled down and all that was left was two bloody and broken Saiya-jins. The paramedics and police were already here. Bulma looked around and started crying.   
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
  
"So, now we are here. We just bailed out your father and Goku, but they are still healing. Could you please get some Senzu beans for them?"  
  
"Sure thing Mom. And, I am sorry about your evening."  
  
"It is okay," Bulma replied, but her voice told him otherwise.  
  
"I will be right over."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Bye." Mirai Trunks hung up the phone and looked over to Piccolo, Goten and Chibi Trunks. He must have been on for a long time because they were all watching him. "Vegeta and Goku got into a fight ruining Mom and Chichi's evening so I am off to Korin's tower to get them some Senzu beans. Piccolo, take care of the kids while I am gone." Piccolo nodded and looked down at Chibi Trunks and Goten. He growled and the two children ran to their beds to get some sleep. He smirked and looked over to Trunks.   
  
"Good luck." Trunks nodded and took off towards Korin's Tower.   
  
Bulma was sitting in the waiting room with Chichi when Mirai Trunks got to the hospital. He ran up and gave both of them a hug. "Sorry about your night Mom, Chichi. Where are Vegeta and Goku? I have the Senzu beans."   
  
"Their usual room." Mirai Trunks nodded and ran down the hall and up three flights of stairs. Their room was the last one on the top floor, far away from everyone else. Vegeta and Goku were each lying on their seperate beds resting when Mirai Trunks entered. He stared at both of them very angry and growled a low and deep growl. He could care less if someone dissed Vegeta, but if someone hurt his mom, you had better look out.   
  
"I hope you are both happy! Mom and Chichi are crying right now! This day is a day to show the person you care about most your true feelings for them and you both ruined it!"   
  
"I am so sorry for what I did! I wish I could make it up to Chichi. She is going to be really mad for a long time," Goku said. Vegeta grunted.   
  
"Be like that Vegeta, and you will lose everything you ever loved and cared about."  
  
"I guess I should make it up to the woman," was all he said before looking to the Senzu beans in Trunks' hand. "Hey! Give me one of them!"  
  
"Well...okay. I guess you can both have one." He tossed them each one and stuffed the bag into his pocket. "You two had better get to work on fixing your problems. I gotta go. See ya." Mirai Trunks waved and walked out the door explaining to his mom that he had left Piccolo alone with the kids and that he needed to get back to them. Bulma understood and went upstairs with Chichi to collect her husband.   
  
The End of part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Stay tuned for how Vegeta and Goku fix their problems! I am sorry that I haven't been posting much, but I have been working hard on my new website. You can check it out here:  
http://home.earthlink.net/~dgreenw977/  
I hope that you all like it! If you do go, please remember to sign the guest book. And please review this story! Thanks! =^_^=  
  



	7. Vegeta Learns About Valentines Day Part ...

Vegeta Learns About Valentines Day Part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time on Vegeta Learns: "I hope you are both happy! Mom and Chichi are crying right now! This day is a day to show the person you care about most your true feelings for them and you both ruined it!" Mirai Trunks yelled.  
  
"I am so sorry for what I did! I wish I could make it up to Chichi. She is going to be really mad for a long time," Goku said. Vegeta grunted.   
  
"Be like that Vegeta, and you will lose everything you ever loved and cared about."  
  
"I guess I should make it up to the woman," was all he said before looking to the Senzu beans in Trunks' hand. "Hey! Give me one of them!"  
  
"Well...okay. I guess you can both have one." He tossed them each one and stuffed the bag into his pocket. "You two had better get to work on fixing your problems. I gotta go. See ya." Mirai Trunks waved and walked out the door explaining to his mom that he had left Piccolo alone with the kids and that he needed to get back to them. Bulma understood and went upstairs with Chichi to collect her husband.   
  
And now onto the story:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was driving Chichi and Goku home. Vegeta was sitting up front with her. No one was talking at all. They quickly approached the bottom of the driveway and Goku and Chichi got out. They said they would walk the rest of the way. Bulma didn't even try to argue. She was too tired. She just nodded and turned the car around towards Capsule Corp. Only one light was on in the entire house. Bulma stopped the car and got out not even waiting for Vegeta. Her face was glazed over in this look of sadness and want. She didn't deserve this. Vegeta had gone to far this time. Mirai Trunks and Piccolo were sitting on the couch watching TV, with the volume down low. Bulma walked right pass them and headed up stairs. Mirai Trunks listened as her bedroom door slammed shut. She would be crying herself to sleep. Vegeta sighed and came in, taking a seat next to Mirai Trunks. No one said anything. Everyone knew Vegeta was cold and mean, but he had never done anything like this before. Even Piccolo knew that this wasn't the time to make a smart ass comment. They just sat there for the rest of the night watching TV until Mirai Trunks and Piccolo left.   
  
So here Vegeta was, getting the worst punishment ever. It wasn't bad that he was sleeping on the couch. It was what he could hear. He could hear Bulma crying from the room he was in. She was crying all through the night. Every single one of her sobs vibrated through him making him even more angry with himself. If only he had just ignored Goku when he had the chance and not let his temper get the best of him. He wouldn't be surprised if Bulma kicked him out for good. He would go too. Bulma did not deserve this at all. She deserved someone better.   
  
Meanwhile at the Son residence...Goku and Chichi were all alone. Goten was sleeping over at Capsule Corp again. Goku was forced to sleep on the couch as Chichi sobbed in her room. Goku was a good person and he hated seeing his wife cry. So he got up and walked over to her door, knocking on it first. "Chichi, can I come in?" He didn't get any reply, so he lightly pushed the door open. Chichi was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. She looked up at him and then looked away. Although she was mad she didn't want Goku to see her like this. She felt his arms go around her and him sit down next to her. "I am sorry for what I did Chichi. I should have behaved better for you." She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He was sorry and she couldn't tell him it was alright like she normally did because it all wasn't alright. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.   
  
Vegeta and Goku were both having a hard time with their wives over the next few days. Chibi Trunks and Goten weren't mad at them or ignoring them like what everyone else was seeming to do because they were to younge to understand. But everyone else seemed mad. They both knew they had gone to far this time, but they could really use some of their help. It seemed as if, besides the kids, they only had each other to talk to. It was a few days after that day when they were both sitting together in the middle of some forest. They had felt each other flying and decided to sit down and talk. Goku sighed and looked up to the sky. "What are we going to do? It seems as if no matter how many times I say sorry she is still mad."  
  
"Bulma has just been sitting in her lab and not coming out. I think Mirai Trunks is bringing her all of her food. She won't even talk to me! How am I exposed to fix this?!" Vegeta also felt bad about what he did.   
  
"Vegeta, I think I have an idea."  
  
"Kakorrot, think! I will believe it when I actually hear a good idea from you."  
  
"Come on Vegeta. I am being serious here. My idea is that we take them out for dinner again and we behave. That means you must give me all your dumplings." Vegeta slapped him over the head. "Hey! I was only joking. We just have to be good for them."  
  
"Fine. I was thinking that before you though."  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't think you would understand."  
  
"Vegeta! I am not that stupid!"  
  
"Um...yes you are." Goku was not in the mood for this type of treatment so he just got up and left. Vegeta smirked for a moment, but that face went back to his now normally depressed one. He got up and decided that he would go ask Bulma now.   
  
Bulma was in her lab still. She wasn't working at all. She was just staring at her computer screen. There was nothing else to do. She was already ahead in her work. She groaned and moved over to the couch to take a nap. Why was she so depressed? Vegeta always did this kind of thing. Probably because it was Valentines day and she hadn't really celebrated the day since well....back when she was going out with Yamcha. Goku and Chichi didn't really celebrate it either because Goku was always gone. This one year they were here and they screwed it up. Another tear fell down her cheek. She was dehydrating herself with all this crying. A knock came from the door. She knew it was Mirai Trunks. He always brought her something to eat at this time. "Come on in." The door opened and there was Vegeta with a tray. She sighed and turned away as he put it down on the table and sat next to her. She looked down at the food and noticed that it wasn't Vegeta who cooked it. After much deliberation she finally took a bite. Luckily for her it was Mirai Trunks' cooking. She continued to eat as Vegeta studied her lab. She knew he wanted something. 'I bet he broke the graviting room and now he wants me to fix it,' she thought. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"Can we do it again?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Valentines day?"  
  
"It is sort of a once a year thing."  
  
"But, I would still like to take you out to dinner. Please?" Vegeta looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I...I...I love you and I feel bad about what I did. If I don't make it up to you I am going to go insane!" She smiled a little bit, but quickly covered it up.  
  
"Fine. When?"  
  
"Tonight. Be ready to go around six."  
  
"Fine. Now out of my lab." She pointed to the door. He sighed and got up and left.  
  
Chichi was just deciding what to make for dinner. She was going through everything in the kitchen. She didn't feel like making a really big meal. Something light would be just fine. She reached for the Hamburger helper and Goku took it out of her hand. "Don't make dinner. Goten is going to be with Trunks. We are going out."  
  
"Goku, I don't have time for this right now. I need to get dinner ready."  
  
"I mean we are really going out. Just you and me, tonight. Be ready at six." He smiled and went off to the living room leaving Chichi behind and bewildered.  
  
Unfortunantly for both Goku and Vegeta they showed up with their mates at the same reasturaunt at the same time. They glared at each other for a moment before going to their seperate tables. They couldn't screw this up. Chichi waved to Bulma, but she was quickly pulled away by Goku. "Goku! I wanted to say hi."  
  
"I am not talking to Vegeta."  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"He called me stupid! Sorry, but I am tired of him."  
  
"Alright." Goku smiled brightly and sat her down at a table. Vegeta was sitting with Bulma already at another table.  
  
"So you and Goku are fighting again?! Is that it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, it is just that me and Kakorrot just don't want to mess up this evening," Vegeta lied. She sighed and shook her head not really believeing but going along with it. And the evening was nice, except for a few glares shared between Goku and Vegeta. But Bulma and Chichi had a nice time.   
  
Mean while at Capsule Corp...Mirai Trunks was with another girl sitting on Vegeta's couch making out. Piccolo came in with Goten and Chibi Trunks and stopped at the door. He looked down to the two little kids. "Now this is a real show. Be quiet and watch them." The two kids nodded and watched as Mirai Trunks and some new girl made out.  
  
Vegeta's thought of the last few days: Well, it looks like I can screw up and then fix it all with little or no hassel! FUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And the mirai brat just got dumped by another girl. He doesn't seem to really care though. Oh well. Piccolo seems to like spending time with my little princess. I don't like that we have something in common. It disturbs me. And what was up with all the pink. Last Wednesday everything was pink here and there. I was going to be sick!  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been real busy with so many things. I am stressing myself out! Please review! =^_^= 


	8. Vegeta Learns About The Science Fair

Vegeta Learns About The Science Fair  
by Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Mentos (lol! I had to put it in T chan! I just had to)  
  
Author's note: IMPORTANT! You will see what I mean when you get down to the part. They are doing this at the same time.  
- = committee member  
~ = Vegeta's thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again Vegeta was sitting on his couch minding his own business when Chibi Trunks and Goten came in carrying stuff. Lots of stuff. Things such as glass bottles and water. Plus paper. Lots and lots of paper. "Hi Daddy! Me and Goten are doing a team project and it is all about paper foot balls!" The second he heard those words "paper foot balls" he immediatly thought of the day he tried to attack Goku with one. They were at Chibi Trunks' school doing some parents go to school day or whatever. He never did figure out how to make one. "It is for the science fair!" Well that ruined Vegeta's excitment. Before he could ask anything Bulma walked in with different types of paper.   
  
"Oh hi Vegeta! I am so proud. The boys are doing the science fair this year! They even designed their own experiment and didn't steal one out of a book."  
  
"What the hell is a Science fair? Oh Kami! Is it another ritual?!"  
  
"No, this is volunteer. It is a fair that shows off kids brilliance. I am so excited."  
  
"And...I don't have to do anything...right?"  
  
"Well....I'll let the boys tell you all about what you have to do." The doorbell rang. Bulma walked over and opened it. Vegeta was getting that feeling in his stomach that wasn't good. "Hi Piccolo! I am so glad you could make it!" Piccolo grunted and he was followed in by Gohan and Goku. "Oh! And what are you two doing here?"   
  
Gohan answered first. "I wanted to see this. I am thinking of becoming a science teacher and I thought it would be funny to watch." He took a seat next to Vegeta. Goku smiled and opened his mouth.  
  
"Chichi is mad that I broke her vase so I am hanging out here until she cools down a bit."  
  
"Oh, alright," Bulma replied. Goku sat down on the other side of Vegeta.  
  
"Vman! Wassup little guy?"  
  
"Go away Kakorrot."  
  
"But...your my buddy. We need to hang out and bond more." Vegeta cringed and tried to ignore him as Mirai Trunks walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey...what is going on?"  
  
"The little brats are doing the Science Carnival," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Oh you mean the Science Fair!" Mirai Trunks busted up laughing. "I can tell they are using someone else and not Piccolo this time, like how I did." He took a seat on the floor to watch. Piccolo was setting up his camera to tape record the entire thing. He was also preparing his digital camera that he just got.   
  
"What is going on?!" Vegeta begged to know. Mirai Trunks just laughed and watched. Piccolo was too busy setting up his equipment. Gohan was helping him. Bulma was helping the kids set up. Goku was eyeing the kitchen door. No one would answer the curious Saiya-jin. "I don't think I like this. Hey Kakorot. Why don't you and me go train!?"  
  
"Are you okay Vman? You never ask me to train with you!" Goku stated. He reached over and put his hand on Vegeta's head. "You don't feel warm. Is it your alergies?"  
  
"I am fine! I just need to get out of here!"  
  
"I don't think we should. It is spring time and with your alergies, I don't think it will be good for your health."  
  
"Just shut up now Kakorrot. Lets go." Bulma put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder.   
  
"Where do you think your going? It is time to start. Look, everyone is ready." It was true. Everyone was ready to begin the experiments. Chibi Trunks took a step forward.  
  
"Daddy, this experiment tests which type of paper is best to make the most effective paper foot ball. As you can see we bought every type of paper and every brand. We have been building them all week and now all we have to do is test them."  
  
"And how do you do that?"  
  
"We need you to stand still while we fire them."  
  
"There is no way I will be a victim of your sick minds!"  
  
"It won't hurt Daddy. Well...maybe a little. It is only me and Goten firing them! We promise not to hurt you!" Vegeta shook his head no and stood up to leave.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. "You do know the deal yes?"  
  
"Yeah, destroyed gravitiy room and sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Add in there no more Pepsi!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT ISN'T RIGHT!"  
  
"I can, and will!" She took a Pepsi can and handed it to Goku ordering him to drink it. Goku nodded and chugged it all down. Little did the Saiya-jin know the power of the caffine in a Pepsi. Vegeta sat down behind a table and put his fingers up in a goal position.   
  
"Start your firing," he said with no emotion. Before he knew it, he was assulted with thousands and thousands of paper foot balls all attacking him, like nothing he knew before. He had to stop them in the middle of the experiment to put on saftey goggles before he went blind. Piccolo was silently taping the whole experience while Mirai Trunks laughed evily in the corner of the room. Goku got up and started roaming around, talking to himself. Vegeta looked over to him worriedly. "Bulma...Kakorrot is scaring me. Ow! Watch it brats." He snarled at the kids and looked back to Bulma. "Get him out of here."   
  
Much to his horror, Goku began to sing. "Do do do dooooooo dowaaa! It doesn't matter what comes. Fresh goes better with life, with Mentos fresh and full of life. Nothing gets to you, staying fresher and cool, with mentos fresh and full of life! Fresh goes better, Mentos fresh mints. Fresh goes better with Mentos, fresh and full of life. Mentos: The Fresh Maker." No one blinked as Goku finished and looked around the room lauging like an idiot. Vegeta was officially freaked out.   
  
"Kakorot. You are really scaring me."  
  
"Do you want me to go get you some fresh mints!"  
  
"No. Just sit down."  
  
"I can get FRESH mints!"  
  
"I am sure you can...sit down now."  
  
"PEPSI!"  
  
"Okay...kids, go on with your experiment." Vegeta was assulted with more paper footballs as Goku walked around singing the Mentos song. Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head not wanting anything to do with Kakorrot.  
  
  
Several days later Vegeta found himself in a very loud room. Every where he looked were more and more science posters. Some were good, some were crap. For the most part he didn't understand what any of it meant. All he knew was that Kakorrot was very high off of a combination of Pepsi and Mentos and that it was open house or something. Bulma said that they were done the judging and now all they had to do was wait for the awards ceremony to start to see if they had won or not. Chibi Trunks and Goten were running around wrecking havioc every where. Mirai Trunks was studying the projects with Piccolo and Gohan. Bulma was dragging Vegeta along with Goku and Chichi around the floor where all the projects were. There were only fifteen minutes before the awards ceremony started, he could survive. Couldn't he? He stopped at the first project that caught his attention all night. It was titled, "Do aliens really exist?" He looked over to Bulma, Chichi, and Goku and decided to call them. "Woman! Bring yourself and them to this board immediatly." Bulma looked back and frowned. He knew how much she hated being called 'Woman', but he choose to call her that anyway. So, he shrugged and started reading the board. Basically all it said was, that there was a potential for aliens to be out there but the chances of them coming here were unlikely. He started laughing really hard distracting Goku from the girls. Goku came over and read what was on the board.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"You are too stupid to Kakorrot!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"All it says is that the chances of aliens coming here are next to nothing."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Nevermind. Lets go. The award thing is starting." Vegeta and Goku walked down a long line of projects before reaching the auditorium door. They quickly took a seat near everyone else and looked forward as an old man got up on the stage. He was wearing the red ribbon of a committee member.  
  
-Thank you ladies and and gentlemen for coming tonight. I am Mr. J.   
~Can this man speak any slower.  
  
-I want to first thank the students for participating. Could you all please stand up.  
~I don't. They shot paper foot balls at me  
  
-I would then like to thank the parents. Without you, this would have never happened.  
~I think he is a monotone. Sure sounds like it.  
  
-And finally the teachers and sponsorers. You have been great supporters of younge scientists.  
~How are paper foot balls related to science?  
  
-The science fair is a time when younge people from around the area gather together to show what they have learned through experimentation.  
~I have learned that I hate paper foot balls.   
  
-Today we have seen many talented people.  
~No we haven't. We have seen some kids and boards.  
  
-They are tomorrow's scientists  
~I don't think they have that ability.   
  
-And now for the awards.  
~It's about time. I think I will block you out until you say the brats names. lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala. Do do do dooooooo dowaaa! It doesn't matter what comes. Fresh goes better with life, with Mentos fresh and full of life. Nothing gets to you, staying fresher and cool, with mentos fresh and full of life! Fresh goes better, Mentos fresh mints. Fresh goes better with Mentos, fresh and full of life. Mentos: The Fresh Maker.   
  
-Son Goten and Vegeta Trunks  
~That is more like it. Oh look, there they go up the step thingys. They really should just fly.   
  
-They have won third in the area of physics  
~THIRD!? THOSE LOSERS! THEY BRUISED ME WITH ALL THOSE AIR PLANES!  
  
-Thank you for participating.  
~That is it!? A thanks and a ribbon? That was so lame.   
  
They were in the car heading back and Vegeta was staring at Chibi Trunks' ribbon. "This is it?" Bulma sighed for the millionth time.  
  
"Yes, and they learned a lot."  
  
"No. All they learned is how to make those infernal paper foot balls."  
  
"Isn't that enough?" Vegeta just grunted and handed the ribbon back to Chibi Trunks. Goku started poking Vegeta in the shoulder.   
  
"What do you want Kakorrot!?" Goku leaned over so that he could whiper into Vegeta's ear.  
  
"Do do do dooooooo dowaaa! It doesn't matter what comes. Fresh goes better with life, with Mentos fresh and full of life. Nothing gets to you, staying fresher and cool, with mentos fresh and full of life! Fresh goes better, Mentos fresh mints. Fresh goes better with Mentos, fresh and full of life. Mentos: The Fresh Maker."   
  
"Kakorrot! How many times do I have to tell you not to sing that song in my presence?" Goku started counting his fingers thinking really hard. Vegeta just sighed and looked ahead.  
  
Vegeta's thought of the day: Now that ritual was really stupid! I mean that was the worst of them all! Not only was it boring, I am now putting paper foot balls on my black list along with Kakorrot and all human rituals and traditions. And everytime the Mirai brat starts laughing, that is a sign that something ins't right with what is about to happen. That is the only thing he is useful for.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I love the science fair a lot so I just had to do this story. If you have done it a lot *like every year* then you will get some of the more inside jokes. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! =^_^=  
  



	9. Vegeta Learns About Easter

Vegeta Learns About Easter  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was sitting on his couch again, but this time he wasn't trying to mind his own business. He was trying to shut Bulma and her list up. Yet another human ritual was about to take place an he really could care less! Chibi Trunks and Goten wouldn't shut up all day about some white bunny and all he wanted now was to go to bed. But noooooooooo! The woman was making him set up eggs. All around the house. She said something about an egg hunt and now she was going throug her list of things that had to be done tomorrow. Apparently, this ritual aslo required a get together of the Z team. Vegeta was part of no team! He was a single man team! He could take on Freeza, Cell and all of Freeza's men all alone! Or so that is what he told himself.   
  
Yet Vegeta as we all know, was never that great of a warrior. He never really did get as good as Goku did. His own skills like the refinement that Goku's had. Vegeta groaned and stood up ignoring Bulma. He needed some sleep.   
  
Unfortunantly for him, Chibi Trunks was bouncing on his bed sometime during the middle of the night. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! IT IS EASTER! THE EASTER BUNNY WAS HERE! HE WAS ALL WHITE AND FLUFFY! AND PRETTY!"   
  
"Someone was in our house?!" Vegeta asked not really knowing who this Easter bunny was.   
  
"YES! IT WAS THE EASTER BUNNY!"  
  
"TRUNKS! IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH SO THAT SOME PEOPLE CAN SLEEP I AM COMING IN THERE!" Mirai Trunks' voice could be heard ringing through the halls. Chibi Trunks squinched up in fear and lied down next to Vegeta.   
  
"Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight, Daddy?" he asked barely above a whisper.   
  
"Absolutely not!" Vegeta screamed at the poor child.   
  
"THAT IS IT!" The sound of Mirai Trunks' heavy foot steps could be heard pounding through the halls. For once in Vegeta's life, he felt fear. "I AM GOING TO FIND YOU BOTH! AND WHEN I DO, PRAY TO KAM THAT YOU WILL LIVE!" The door slammed open letting in rays of light. Light, that for a change, represented death in a way. Mirai Trunks smirked as Vegeta's teeth began to rattle. Bulma was snoring away as this was all taking place. Mirai Trunks, ripped the covers up and lifted both Chibi Trunks and Vegeta by their shirt collars into the air. "Now! There are some people who are trying to sleep. Me in particular. If I do not get my sleep, I am not happy. If I am not happy, no one else is happy. Is that clear?" Both of them nodded and Mirai Trunks dropped them on the floor and left to go and get his beauty sleep. Vegeta looked over to Chibi Trunks and scowled at him.   
  
"You started this."  
  
"You did!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"YOU DID!" Mirai Trunks' foot steps stopped and turned around. Vegeta looked over to Chibi Trunks and scowled again. Chibi Trunks stuck his tounge out at him. Vegeta had to fight the urge to reach out and grab the little brats tounge. But, the room became very dark. Mirai Trunks was standing in the door way, and he looked pissed. He scowled at them both and Chibi Trunks ran to his own room as Vegeta ran to his bed.   
  
"Much better. Now for some sleep."   
  
Vegeta found himself surrounded by the people he hated most. Why were these parties always held at Capsule Corp?! There were a few exceptions though. There were sometimes parties at Kame house, like once every five years. All of which Vegeta got to skip. He could thank Goku for being lost in space for that. But, he wouldn't. He wasn't thankful for anything Goku did. But this was not the point. The point was, Vegeta found himself surrounded by the people he hated most. Namily, the Sons. He shuddered and closed his eyes after last nights adventures. Mirai Trunks was still not awake yet, and no one ever dared to wake Mirai Trunks from his sleep. It just wasn't safe.   
  
Bulma felt everything was perfect. All of the guests were here and all the kids were ready to go on their egg hunt. She made sure the egg hunt was perfect as well. Piccolo of course was taking care of all pictures and movies. Vegeta, was sitting on his couch, minding his own business. When, Mirai Trunks came pounding down the stairs with bags under his eyes. He took a seat next to Vegeta and growled. "I blame this souly on you and my chibi self."   
  
"Like I care." Within a second, Mirai Trunks had Vegeta by the collar of his neck and a glare of hate in his eyes.   
  
"You had better care. I didn't get enough sleep last night. That means I am not happy. And when I am not happy, no one is happy."  
  
"Yeah, I get the happy thing."   
  
"Then care damn it!"   
  
"I care, I care! Geez! Worse than Freeza, right here."  
  
"FREEZA!" Goku screamed and started running around getting ready for battle and warning everyone in Capsule Corp. For a change, Vegeta found this to be amusing.  
  
"Cell is here too Kakorrot."   
  
"CELL?!?!?! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOHAN! Go super Saiya-jin two!!! Only you can defeat Cell!"  
  
"And Pilaf as well."  
  
"PILAF!!! Wait...Pilaf was that cute little emporer guy. Hey! I like Pilaf! Where is he?!?! I don't see him anywhere!"   
  
"Goku," Bulma started. "There are no enemies here. And Pilaf was our first enemy."  
  
"Oh, that is right. Nevermind then. Then why would Vegeta tell me that they are all here?!"  
  
"He is just a little excited himself."  
  
"Oo! We should all go down to the mall to see the Easter Bunny!"  
  
"The mall is closed on Easter."  
  
"Oh. I forgot." Goku hung his head in depression and sat down between Vegeta and Mirai Trunks, who had fallen asleep again. Bulma sighed and waved her hands gathering everyone around her.   
  
"It is time for the anual Capsule Corp Egg Hunt. Only people under the age of 20 may partake in this event. The eggs have been scattered all around the Capsule Corp property. Except in the Labs. No one is to go in there. Mirai Trunks! Wake up!" Mirai Trunks sat up quickly and blinked his eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked in a whiny voice.   
  
"You will partake in this activitey as well." Vegeta busted up laughing. He did know a few things about Earth's culture. And one thing he did know is that Miria Trunks didn't like doing anything that little kids did. "Oh and Vegeta, I need you to come with me. The hunt will begin when I get back. She led Vegeta into her lab and handed him a bag. "Put it on."  
  
"What the hell is it?"  
  
"Just put it on!" She definetly did not have the air of playfulness. Vegeta was beginning to believe he was growing soft. He put on the white costum and looked in the mirror on the wall. Much to his great distress and horror, he was a rabbit. How he hated cute and cuddly things. The first rabbit he had seen when he started living on earth, he had killed and cooked for his dinner. He would never hear the end of it from Bulma. She was always bringing that back up.   
  
"I don't have to go out there in this, do I?"   
  
"No one has to know it is you. I will tell everyone it is a profesional doing the job. You just have to wait out side by that tree stump and wave your hands when ever you see someone. When the kids come to you, you hand them an egg and pat them on the head. And that is it. You don't even have to say anything. Understand?"  
  
"You owe me big time for this."  
  
"Oh and another thing. Why are you doing this without a fight? It is kind of scarring me." Vegeta hmphed and looked away with his arms crossed. "There is my Veggie chan. Now go out there and wave!" Vegeta stalked off as Bulma went back to the living room.   
  
This was the most boring job Vegeta had ever had. And the most humiliating too. So far no one had come out of the house yet, and he was starting to get sick of standing so he took a seat on the stump. Time passed slowly. Hours became days and seconds became hours. He was dying of boredom. It reminded him of his times in space. All those hours when he could have been training he was traveling around space doing absolutely nothing! His thoughts were interupted by the sound of shouts of joy. Chibi Trunks and Goten landed on his lap shouting and laughing and hugging him. The affection towards him was sickening. He pushed them both off his lap and growled at him. Tears welled in the children's eyes and they both started crying. Bulma was watching him from a far shaking her head. He sighed and picked them back up. He then took out two eggs from his basket and handed one to each of them. They hugged him again and ran off as Gohan came by with Pan and Bra. He handed each of the girls an egg and sighed. How stupid was this. They just came by and took eggs. He sighed and waited to see if anyone else would come. Several children in the neighborhood that afternoon gathered from him and others took it upon them to kick him in the shin. He would chase those brats down until their parents would find out what he was doing. He would then run back to his stump.   
  
That was, until it had started to rain. He picked up his pretty pink basket and ran to the doors. They were all locked. He started banging like crazy...  
  
"I will never do anything like that again for you."  
  
"I am sorry Vegeta. We just didn't hear you banging."  
  
"That is just your lame excuse! You just didn't want me to fight with Kakorot!"  
  
Vegeta's Thought of the Day: Well, I hate rabbits. It is as simple as that. And the world does not revolve around Mirai Trunks, even though it might have seemed like that in this fic. *silence*........right.   
  
End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, I am losing my touch with humor. But actually, fics won't be coming so fast from me anymore. I am writing the life story of a friend of mine and most of my time will be devoted to that from now on. But I will still find time for my fics. =^_^= 


	10. Vegeta Learns About The Groove

Vegeta Learns About The Groove  
By: Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was once again sitting on his couch, relaxing, doing his thing, and watching a little bit of Thanksgiving football. However, much to his despair, Goku was sitting next to him, watching and cheering like an idiot. Vegeta could only roll his eyes at him. Once again, it was that time of year, Thanksgiving. He had managed to escape Halloween, but not without quite a lecture from Bulma. And so now he was forced to spend the entire day with the family. It wasn't that bad though. Today of course was the day of eating! If Goku hadn't been there, this would have been his favorite day of the year. He would be able to eat and eat and eat as much as he could stuff into himself. But with Goku around...there was NO food to eat and therefore, the day sucked. His thoughts were interupted by the sound of someone grunting and sitting down to his left. "Namek."  
  
"Vegeta." And those were the only words exchanged between Piccolo and Vegeta.   
  
"YO PICCOLO!!!" Goku on the other hand jumped up and danced around the room happily, singing Piccolo's name. Vegeta could feel the headache coming on and quickly a ki blast was fired to shut Goku up. This though did not stop him. Goku's singing only became louder and with more holllaring. The sound of this drew out the two young halflings out, Goten and Chibi Trunks. Much to Vegeta's horror, they were once again wearing their Indian costumes and prancing around like fools.  
  
"Blasted children! Shut your mouths before I shut them up forcefully!" Chibi Trunks and Goten stopped their Thanksgiving fun and looked at Vegeta. Now normally, they would have broken out crying, however the spirit of holiday was within them, and an evil glint in their eyes. Within merely seconds, Vegeta found himself tied to a tree outside with energy beams for ropes. Chibi Trunks and Goten danced around the tree chanting for rain and offering Vegeta as a sacrifice. And then it stopped, and Goten and Chibi Trunks just stood there starring at Vegeta.  
  
"You know Goten, I seem to remember reading about Indians burning people alive."   
  
"I think you are right Chibi Trunks. And we really need the rain (even though it rained yesterday)."   
  
"DO WHAT?!" Vegeta was out of his mind not believing what he was hearing. As he struggled to free himself from his bonds to the tree, Goten and Chibi Trunks started pilling wood on him. It then occured to them that no matter how much wood they pilled on him, it wouldn't be worth it without a match of some sort. They could easily fire a ki blast at the wood, but there was a chance that would kill Vegeta, or so that's what they thought. They truely did underestimate the power of Vegeta. And so leaving Vegeta out there in the cold, the children ran back to the house.   
  
They entered the kitchen where Bulma and Chichi were cooking. Of course Bulma's food was just turning out horrible, yet Chichi managed to save every dish with her wonderful skills. "Take off your shoes before coming in boys," Bulma stated not even looking up from the cake she was trying to bake.   
  
"Mummy we need a match," Chibi Trunks said as he slowly took off his shoes.  
  
"A match? For what?"  
  
"To light a fire so that the Groove will bring rain."   
  
"The Groove?"  
  
"YES!!! THE GROOVE!!!" Chibi Trunks started running in circles chanting its name. Goten followed in doing so.  
  
"What is this Groove you speak of boys?" Both of them immediatly stopped and looked up.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE GROOVE IS MRS. BULMA?!"  
  
"No, Goten I don't. Please tell me."  
  
~Side story!~  
  
A chibi style Mirai Trunks comes in and gives the crowds a peace sign. "Hey minna san! I'm just here to give you a little information on the Groove. The Groove is a powerful internet force which brings music, cds, mp3s, large houses, black convertibles, PEPSI, and best of all," he stopped here inserting a dramatic pause, "RAIN! Thanks for listening. Back to the show!"  
  
~Back!~  
  
"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG (Oh My Groove)." Goten fainted on the spot and Chibi Trunks looked up to the sky hopefully.  
  
"Mummy, The Groove is the greatest force of this universe. IT BRINGS RAIN!!!" Chibi Trunks clapsed his hands together in joy and shouted, "THE GROOVE!" Bulma could only blink at him.   
  
"I think we had better give the boys a match Chichi...before they totally lose it." The women looked around the kitchen and strangley enough they couldn't find a single match. "I could have sworn I kept them hidden in that one drawer. I bet I know who has them. PICCOLO AND MIRAI TRUNKS GET OVER HERE NOW!" Within seconds the pair was in the kitchen. Piccolo was leaning against a wall with his head bowed and Mirai Trunks was just kind of there.   
  
"Wassup Mom?"  
  
"What did you two do with my matches?"  
  
"Oh yeah see, we kind of used them all for that experiment of seeing how many matches it would take to burn that planet of wood. All are gone, but these few remaining ones." He help up a single pack that was half used.   
  
"Give them to Goten and Chibi Trunks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some sacrifice to the Groove or something." Mirai Trunks and Piccolo perked right up.   
  
"Did you say these would be for...THE GROOVE?!"  
  
"What is this Groove everyone keeps talking about?" Bulma asked a bit annoyed. Chibi Trunks frowned.  
  
"Mummy, I already told you what the Groove is."   
  
"Fine whatever," she said as she placed a hand on her forehead. "Just get out of here and do whatever it is you need to do." All four placed on their shows and ran out the back door. Piccolo was grinning evilly ready to cause some havoc.   
  
Vegeta found himself surrounded by four different people, two of which he hated. He growled at the namek as Piccolo grinned back at him. "Hello Vegeta." There was a long dramatic pause. "THE GROOVE!!!" The others repeated his words and started running in circles around Vegeta. And then it all stopped and the four returned to their original positions.   
  
"You know Vegeta," Mirai Trunks started.   
  
"There needs to be a sacrifice," Piccolo continued.  
  
"You'll do wonderfully Vegeta," Goten stated with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
Chibi Trunks started jumping up and down ready to say his line, and then screamed at the top of his lungs, "SACRIFICE TO THE GROOVE!!!" Everyone else also was screaming this and raising their fists into the air. Mirai Trunks had out his boombox and was playing loud dance music. Everyone started dancing as he took out a match and lit a small fire near Vegeta's feet. Vegeta looked down at the pitiful flames and blew them out. This only caused Mirai Trunks to growl and try again. And so the battle began. Every time Mirai Trunks would light a match, Vegeta would blow it out.   
  
"Ok that's it! Hand me the duct tape!" He demanded and placed his hand out, where a fresh new roll was placed. And that stopped the battle. Finally a small fire had been lit at Vegeta's feet. The four laughed insanely as they watched the fire grow and Vegeta look at it like it was nothing. After all, a small fire was nothing against the great Saiya-jin prince.  
  
Goku looked out the window during the half time break to see what the kids had been up to. And boy what a half time break it was. "Oh look. They are making another sacrifice to The Groove. hehe. Good luck to Vegeta getting out of that one. Maybe I should save him though...but....I don't want to miss the game." He quickly looked from the T.V. to the fire and decided that football was far more important than saving Vegeta. Besides, Vegeta could get himself out of this one...couldn't he?  
  
By now the flames had grown much high and hotter. Vegeta was beginning to sweat it a bit. The duct tape had proven to be much stronger than he could ever imagine. He made a quick mental note to add it into his training. However, there was little time to think of the future when so much was at stake in the present. A plan just had to be thought up and quickly, before he was burnt to a crisp. Like an apple crisp pie. Oh the joys of food were heavy on Vegeta's mind. The aroma of food cooking was pouring out from the open windows of Capsule Corp. Vegeta's eyes began to tear a bit. He so desperatly wanted to go eat, however he was stuck and about to be roasted alive. He watched through the windows as Goku ran into the kitchen and began eating everything. More tears came to his eyes. His food...his precious food! It just wasn't fair! With all his strength he tried ripping away from his bonds. Nothing would work though. Duct tape proved to be stronger than he could ever imagine.   
  
It occured to Bulma that Goku was eating and everyone was outside. This was not normal. Normal was a free for all war for whatever food people could get their hands on. She sighed and quickly put on her shoes to go find out what was going on outside. She could smell word burning, so she knew something bad was going on. And much to her horror, she was right. She only had to walk a short distance before she could see the boys trying to burn Vegeta alive. Quickly she started yelling things that no one could translate. Some how though Mirai Trunks understood her and stopped running. He montioned to the others to stop too and they quickly sat down on the ground and looked innocent. "OH DO NOT GIVE ME THAT LOOK!!! GET VEGETA LIKE...GAH!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY POOR VEGETA?!" She started screaming more and stomping around in circles. Mirai Trunks just kind of whistled as Piccolo began meditating, Chibi Trunks looked at the ground for a stick, and Goten smiled innocently at Bulma. Vegeta was still struggling to get away from the fire. The flames were becoming much hotter and closer to him. Every now and then he would look back towards the window to check on the status of the left over food, which was quickly diminishing. "SAVE HIM NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY THE GROOVE!" Chibi Trunk's eyes grew wide.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! SPARE THE GROOVE FROM JUST HORRORS!" Chibi Trunks and Goten quickly started pouring water onto the fire trying to get rid of the flames. And luckily for them, the Groove did love them and brought rain to help out their pathetic attempts. And then came the ripping of duct tape off of Vegeta's skin. Many screams came out of that. Bulma the entire time was yelling furiously. The second Vegeta was totally free, the four guys ran faster than they had ever before. Vegeta didn't follow through with a chase though.   
  
Goku found himself being tapped to a wall with duct tape. Vegeta laughed insanely and looked at all the left over food. "Now Kakorrot," he grinned a devilish grin. "You will suffer the way I did...and you shall...WATCH ME EAT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His whole body racked as he laughed. Within seconds he was tasting everything on the table. The others were slowly coming back and catiously joining Vegeta at the table. And Vegeta was so happy to be free and eating, he even let his captors join him at the table, where they all had a large feast. Goku on the other hand, had to watch everyone eat until Vegeta was so over joyed, that he let even Goku join him at the table.   
  
Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo all were being tied down with duct tape to the wall. Vegeta laughed insanely as he watched them struggling to break free. "YOU FOOLS! YOU DARE TO MESS WITH I, PRINCE VEGETA! I WILL SHOW YOU PAIN!" With a quick smirk Vegeta turned his back to them and sat on the couch to watch Thanksgiving football, even if Kakorrot was sitting next to him. The scary thing was, he didn't really mind. Even though he had been tied up all day and almost burnt to a crisp alive, he actually got to eat a lot this year, and he learned of this, "Groove." Nodding, he decided that the Groove would be a most powerful tool for future uses. A slightly evil smirk appeared on the corner of his lips, but it did not last long. The football game was far more important, even though the Groove was making it rain there too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't written much lately. I hope you all enjoy my story. Thanks again! =^_^= 


End file.
